School Days in Suzaku
by TigerRaiken
Summary: Join Class 0 in their funny, angsty, drama, actiony, academy filled days if they were regular school students in the academy! No one character will be left out in this story!  like the alternate ending of the game
1. School Physicals?

I am back after a year and a half break!

Ok more like 2 years, but I is back! And my obssession with Final Fantasy Type-0 has reached its peak! I've been raving about this game since it's debut trailer along with Final Fantasy XIII and Final Fantasy Versus XIII. And now that it has finally come out and I have it on PSP, (yeah, I play japanese games even if I can't understand a word they say.) I've read the final fantasy wikia along with playing the game and have grasped every characters personality...and I snuck a peak a the ending...and alternate ending. Ending made me cry, but the alternate ending made up for it.

And I decided to write a story based upon...what life would be like after the alternate ending. Ya know, after Arecia decided to remove the 4 nations crystals from Oriens history as if they never existed after reading Machina's letter from when he was 67 years old. So now they lead a normal school life, and this would sort of be a comedy/slash/ drama story of how the life of these 14 students would be like while in the academy! Hope you like!

**And as always: I DO NOT OWN FINAL FANTASY TYPE-0, NOR it's Characters, storyline, anything else, all are the porperty of Square Enix!**

**Maybe an OC to join the class later, but all the trump card names are taken! Have to think of something...**

* * *

><p>"What! Physical examinations? When did this start?" yelled an outraged Nine in the Class Zero classroom.<p>

"Just this year. No harm done it. We may have a medical doctor on staff, but it would not hurt to check the health of each and every one of our students." Thei instructor, Kurasame replied back to the distressed teen. He was curious as well, to why now the school would hold physical examinations, but he wsn't about to voice that out loud. As for who arranged it, well...let's just say a certain 'Mother' and his once friend, now the creepy scientist, Kazusa, had something to do with it.

"Now that your studies are over with, this is an all day event, as we have to go through the different classes, this academy being teaching the young from ages 7 to college grade(1), this will take a while. So no classes tomorrow."

With that the woots and cheers from Jack, Eight, Nine, and Cater were heard.

"You will report to Class Zero at 0800 hours, were you will then proceed to the different classrooms that have been turned into examination rooms. Class dismissed."

All the students of the class began to either stick around and hang out or either get the hell out of there.

"I can't wait for tomorrow!" Eight, being the natural skirt-chaser(2) he was, was beyond excited. "Maybe sneak a few peaks into the girls examination room...a couple of pics maybe." He smiled to himself walking out of the classroom.

"Che, man why do we have to be like the only school to do this? I bet Milites and the other nations don't pull this crap." An annoyed Sice walked out of the room. Seven along with her. Sice gave an almost threatining glare back at the other girl. "And I thought I told you to stop following me!" Looking back at their teacher at the head of the classroom as he was preparing to leave. Small blushes covered her cheeks(3) as she walked away more swiftly out of the classroom.

"Man.." Nine roughly pushed his chair back up to the desk as he made to leave. 'Although..this would be a perfect opportunity to see Ms. Strict while she's vulnerable..' he looked back at the aformentioned girl on his mind, Queen as she neatly put up her books asnd passed him on the way out. The sly thought crossed his mind. He was no perv like Eight...or maybe Jack, but he would think of the girls would look like only stripped of their clothing. He just kept his down to a low.

Nine would not deny that...he had an inkling feeling that her 'royal counterpart', King had an interest in her. Oh no, he wouldn't deny that. They were both the royals of the classroom. Both their personalities fitted to their trump names. King was the big guy of the classroom, he watched over the other members like they were his subjects, as a King would do. He may have that face of being cold, but he was kind-hearted. No doubt the thought of King and QUeen together irked his nerves. He left the thought alone before his thoughts progressed to more of Queen than he thought and left the classroom, probably to go bother some of the students of Class 11. They were always good for a laugh. Now he just had to find a student that wore a white-colored cape around their neck.

Jack didn't think too much on the matter, all he was interested in was how Seven would look if she didn't wear those boy shorts of hers under her skirt. She was smart, wearing those to prevent any peeping tom to look under her skirt. Jack left the classroom before patting a still engrossed Trey in his book he was reading.

"Do you not understand the importance of me trying to seek a higher learning education while you are busy rough-housing arou-"

"Dude, all you had to say was 'watch it', not an entire paragraph of why I just did that." Jack joked back at him. Trey was...chatty...well that's an understatement. He's been known to talk to no end.(4) Just ask Sice. He actually bored her to sleep in 5 minutes. He liked to explain things in great detail no matter how much time it took. He just liked to talk. Probably the only person that would willingly sit there and listen without dying of boredom would be the incompreble Cinque, the odd ball of the class. She was the youngest of the class, having recently turned 16, but her sixth sense for danger, and her sometimes weird personality made others stay away from her. But despite when she would get picked on by other classes for abnormality, the rest of her Class Zero members would defend her.

Deuce...on the other hand, wondered what would go on during this..'physical examination' and why the others were either joyous or dreading about it. Maybe she would have Rem or Ace explain it to her later before tomorrow came upon them.

Machina thought nothing of the required examination tomorrow and went on with his life. He called to Rem so he could walk her back to her area of the dorm. The only one left now was the silent Ace..in his seat, almost as if in a trance. Physical examinations? But...there was only one..maybe two actual doctors on staff. The creep Kazusa. He was a good scientist but..there was just something about him that creeped him, and some of the others of Class Zero out. He noticed it one day were he was walking a corridor back to his room when he heard Kazusa and what he heard to be Jack. He peered carefully around the corner to see exactly as who he had thought.

Jack and Kazusa seemed to be...joking around? Something Kazusa said had made the jokester of the class laugh, thinking it just a hearty convo betwwen student and teacher. However when Ace looked more closely, he saw the scientist held something glinting in his hand, before he could react, The man silently stuck what seemed to be a needle in the back of Jack's neck as Jack gasped lightly. The now scared card-weilder held in his breath as he saw his classmate fall over in Kazusa's arms, him with a devilish smirk on his face as he dragged his friend back into the classroom.(5) Ace..not knowig what to do or where to go, just stood there shocked at what he had done.

Now he understood when he would sometimes see Kurasame pointing fingers at the scientist when he thought nobody was around. He had been doing this all along! God knows what he was doing to him in there. It made him think about if he had done the same to any of the girls! And their instructor was ok with it! WHat was going on here?

And after what seemed like hours of just standing there behind the wall that hid him, the door finally opened back and..to his shock and disbelief, both Kazusa and what he thought to have been his knocked out classmate...were coming out from his lab laughing again!

What...did he...alter his memory or something! it must have been that! Or else Jack wouldn't be slapping the scientists arm in a joking matter like that. After a few minutes, Jack left back on his way as if nothing happenned. Ace didn't want to take a chance on wether or not he should confront a member of their faculty for what he was doing. He just plain saw it with his won eyes! But despite his bravery, he left it alone and began to round the corner back to his dorm.

Passing Kazusa as he was still in his doorway, he gave a feeble wave to him...and as if it couldn't have gotten creepy enough, the light purple haired main gave him a creepy smile and slowly waved back.

Ace quickened his step just a bit as he high tailed it out of there back to his room.

And that was only one of his worries of who would be doing the examinations.

Their so called 'Mother', Arecia Al-Rashia. Who was once their instructor befoe she stepped down and Kurasame came in. No doubt, the Class Zero students loved their 'mother' with all their heart. She was practically their caretaker, and she seemed like something more to those with a keen eye.

Ace had senses something from her when she first became their instructor. It wasn't bad or good...just a feeling. She had no records of when she first started at the Peristylium, and the lot of people that ran the nation of Rubrum didn;t even know when she came to be, and they were a bunch of old folks. Even their headmaster, Khalia Chival VI; didn't know when she came to work here.

Even while she was their instructor, she was know to do some...unbelievable things. But still they took their orders from her. And when Kurasame came in, Nine blatantly refused to listen to anyone else but Arecia.

But that's not what he was worried about. Despite her being their caretaker, like a mother to them, and doing some crazy things...she made the card weilder feel...uncomfortable. It was almost like...she took in the pleasure of when they would call her mother. He sometimes noticed how she leered at some of the make students...especially him. Even when she summoned him alone to talk of school work, he was always a bit nervous, but covered it up enthusiastically whenever around her. Something just didn't bode well at all about tomorrow..and he knew it as he made to get up and leave.

* * *

><p>(1) I know for a fact I saw little kids who were wearing their own school uniforms of the academy just walking around while playing the game. As for up until collge grade. Maybe up until they become 21 they have classes. Their other teacher Emina had just reently graduated maybe a year or 2 ago and now she's a teacher there and her age is 23, so yeah.<p>

(2) Yes, everybody thinks the perv of the class would be Nine since he's the bad boy, or Jack because of him joking all the time. Nope, it's actually Eight that's the perv. In the alternate ending video, he is wondering to himself under the staircase about how both his name and Cater's (in Japanese) sound the almost alike, and that they are meant for each other. Cater was late for a class and jumped over the edge and Eight seeing her, says he will catch her but ends up landing right on Eight, knocking them both unconscious, Eight got more than what he expected. XD

(3) Yeah, in the alternate ending also, Sice was goign to give a love confession letter to their instructor Kurasame. Apparently Kurasame is the guy that mostly all the girls in school have a crush on, Sice being one of them. As he is about to turn the corner to her, she sticks it out in front of him saying accept this. But when she looks up, it seems that Seven has appeared out of absolutely nowhere and is shocked..and flattered that Sice was giving it to her. Seven was actually thinking about returning her feelings too XDD. Kurasame thinking the two girls were going to express to each other, he left them alone in peace. XDD

(4) Trey will talk to you to NO END! As seen in a flashback, he was just about to talk Sice's head off if she hadn't covered her ears up in annoyance.

(5) Yeah, Kazusa is a reseacher of weapons and such in the Peristylium. While he's a good scientist and all his unique theories, he frequently calls Class Zero into his laboratory, knocks them out and uses them in experimentations for his unknown project. And while he returns the students as if nothing has happenned, no harm done to them, it irritates his former classmate and Class Zero's instructor, Kurasame, to no end.

Well that's all I have for now. I don't really think Arecia has a point in being in the alternate ending since she changed history...since I didn't see her anyway, but I put her in here anyway. I'll update..whenever I seem fit or if the reviews are promising enough. This is my first Type-0 fanfic, but not my first fanfic ever. I think my 2 year break ahs done me good So please, fav, review, all that good stuff, bye bye!


	2. Everyone's Queen

I'm back again!...My muse has hit me again, and that means another chapter can be put up. Focusing on the night before for the school wide physical examinations. Probably maybe one more or 2 more chapters before that happens anyway. As always..

**I DO NOT OWN FINAL FANTASY TYPE-0, nor it's characters, plot, and etc...just this particular plotline**.

* * *

><p>Awaiting tomorrow...was a different experience from what everyone happened to be thinking. Of course everyone thought differently about physical exams.<p>

But while that was going on while the rest of the students have the rest of the day off, a couple of the Class 0 boys decided to hang out in the cafe store area, looming by the windows. Namely Ace, Nine, Jack, and Eight.

All young men seemed to be in deep discussion about a topic, one that had boggled their minds since some weeks ago, and all of who knew had come together to figure it out.

"So...who thinks King totally has the hots for Queen?" Jack finally said aloud the question on everyone's mind.

Nine visibly sputtered on his drink he had just bought, coughing in excess as he tried to gain back his bearings.

"Wait...is that what were here to talk about? I thought we were here to see who would do the dare of barging in on the girls changing room?" He gruffed slightly.

Ace facepalmed his head before looking to Nine. "No, this is about our class 'King', actually wanting to make Queen, _his_ 'Queen'." He asnwered to Nine's question. "And besides...we already have Eight to volunteer to do that for the girls...thing." He suggested his hand over to Eight who looked...rather off focus like he was daydreaming.

"Eight?" Ace leaned over and snapped his fingers in front of the shaggy brunette boys face. Eight came undone from his trance. "W-wha were we talking about guys?" Trying to cover up his goofy grin. Despite Eight being a skirt-chaser, he was one of Class 0's wisest members. But when he went after girls, he seemed like a totally different person.

"Pay, attention! This is serious business about our class prez, who will probably be hit on anyday now by our class king! And by 'hit on', I mean probably all pushed up against a library book case inbetween King's arms, while he just tells her 'you're mine.." Ace tried to imitate his older classmate's deep voice. "..and goes in for the kill by sealing it with-"

"Ace! Stop already, I think we get the idea!" Nine covered his ears in frustration as he tried to quiet down the card weilder who was getting a little too enthusiastic with how he thought King would confess to Queen.

Well, he wasn't far off. Their dual pistol-weilding classmate was a big guy, said mostly next to nothing unless needed to, and had an intimidating aura about him. But truth be told he was very kind.

"Oh please if not King, i'd say we'd all had a crush on our class prez, eh?" Eight joked about laughing to the guys.

Neither of them were laughing.

"H-hey guys..really!" The martial artists exclaimed. "Alright, show of hands of who has ever had romantic feelings for Queen, now."

The other 3 boys raised their hands.

"Also, Trey admitted to me once liking Queen before about a couple months ago." Jack spoke up, talking about the missing guy from the convo if one were to ask if Trey had any feelings for her.

"Nine...you..you" Ace tried to finish.

"Watch it, card boy.." Nine grumbled back.

"No no, it's just...your pairing with Queen would just be so...cliche."

For a second there, Nine had to take in the question to fully understand it. "What!" He shouted, catching the eye of several students passing by.

"I mean...you're basically the class bad boy. You have your school uniform top undone. You talk in a always...slightly pissed off mood."

Nine was getting ready to rear back his hand..

"Wait wait, let me finish first before you hit me. And here she is, the class president. Miss preppy...well not preppy but you're typical straight A student who always follows the rules, keeps the rules enforced, wears glasses...and yet she is the hot girl everybody wants even if she does wear glasses."

All the guys visibly sighed at their loss.

"Ok, now you can hit me." Ace prepared for it as Nine backhanded him behind his head.

"Ow.." The card weilder rubbed the back of his head.

"Ya man, he does have a point...you and Queen are total opposites." The katana wielder admitted.

"Ah, but oppossites attract, don't they?"Eight countered. "I mean i've seen some ways Queen would look at Nine like, 'I just know he broke some kind of rule right now, and i'm gonna love reprimending him for it'...look on her face."

"You guys are being serious about this? I mean, whaddaya want me to do! Confess to Queen first that I like her before King does?" he suggested crazily, not even half thinking the other 3 would take it seriously.

"THAT'S IT!" Jack yelled with glee. "Why don't we...match make Nine, with class prez!"

Nine hit Jack over the back of the head.

"I didn't mean that seriously!" The blond teen tried to cover up. "I mean yeah sure, I like Queen an' all...even when she's trying to talk down to me about whatever rule I broke...despite me being taller than her but..i'm not gonna go against King for it!"

The other 2 started thinking the same thing Jack was thinking.

"Face it Nine, we've all had our crushes on Queen, and some of us have even told her, but I don't think she suspects you yet because of her attitude towards."

"Oh please! She wouldn't be able to tell if a guy liked her even when he sends a not so cryptic...plain love letter saying 'I want you'..even if it smacked her in the face!"

Everyone went quiet then. Ace quirking an eyebrow at the spear wielder.

"Wait...don't tell me you..." Eight began

"...actually sent a love letter to her!" Ace ended, clapping his hand over his mouth.

Nine cursed under his breath. "W-what the hell was I suppossed to do! I'm not good with words and I wasn't gonna get some random ass student to go and tell her for me. If I probably said that to her face, she would've thought it as some kinda joke and laughed it off!"

He huffed as he sat back down in his seat fuming. "I'm more man than that.." he said to himself.

"Aww buddy, want a hug?" Jack tried to move over to comfrot him.

"Don't fucking touch me." Nine growled back.

Nine put his head back and blew air into locks of blond hair that hung in his face. "Point is, I sent her a letter basically telling her how I felt, she read it, she knows now, I'm at peace."

"Anonymous letters don't count dude. She probably just thought it was some random guy...or...with how sloppy your handwriting is, probably couldn't read a word." Jack laughed.

"She knew it was me BECAUSE of my handwriting! She gave me effing detention for it!" he shoved Jack back the other way, making him fall into Eight.

Ace let out a snicker.

"Shuddap! I don't care if I can't write as fancy as you."

"Oh please Nine, my handwriting looks like shit compared to Trey's fancy esquire loop-de-loops of cursive technique. I can't even read it because it looks so...fancy." He balched at his older classmates perfect handwriting.

"And what's worse...she asked in detention 'what was that horrendous letter about?'" he tried imitating Queen's voice. Talk about putting you down. Nine basically gave up after that.

"But really guys...who sees it as such a bad idea, that King might have a thing for Queen? I mean it's not like we still like her or anything right?" Eight yet again asked another question that left them quiet.

"Oh come ON! I thought you guys were over her!" Eight couldn't believe.

"We are over her!...But doesn't mean we'll exactly let any other guy have her if we can't!" Ace lashed out.

"Yeah!" Nine heartily agreed.

"What he said!" Jack joined in.

"You guys are acting like cavemen..." Eight facepalmed. He had whatsoever, never had a crush on Queen. Sure she was class prez and hot, which made her one of the girls to be desired by the males in the school. He had seen times where Queen would open her locker and love letters would come pouring out of it. He would feel remorse for the dozens of guys she would write back to and see she had delivered a letter to their locker in response back. So business like she was.

But it didn't necessarily mean he would go after her. After all...there were so many other skirts to chase in the coming school days.

He gave up on the trio and decided to head elsewhere for the rest of day before tomorrow hit. Using the transporter to take him to the main hallway of the Peristylium. A flash of auburn hair passed by him as he fully materialized . Swinging his head back the other way, he spotted Cater heading back to the Class 0 area with a silly grin on his face for entertainment as he quietly followed her.

'My afternoon's looking up'

* * *

><p>There you have it, another chappie up, I wrote this while the muse was still in me to do it. It would have been up yesterday but, for some reason the internet was crapping out on me when I tried to save changes done to a story.<p>

Anyway, fav, review, whatevs, and also...may be in the lookout for a beta...since I haven't had one in forever now

Thankies, bye!


	3. Plotting begins

I'm back!...like earlier than expected but whatever. I'm kind of bored when not at work, and there are no Type-0 fics to scour. But I bet in the coming weeks more fanfics will begin to fill up Type-0 section, and hopefully more M-rated ones. ^_^ -likes to read lemons alot-

Can you blame a girl? XDD Anyway

**I DO NOT OWN FINAL FANTASY TYPE-0, nor it's characters, story, plotline, all rights reserved to Square Enix.**

Because if I did own it, i'd make a 3rd disc for Type-0 which would be a dating sim game for all the characters, just for sheer enjoyment after all the war and depressing stuff in the game. This game has the right amount of characters to have an official dating sim! I'm serious!

* * *

><p>The common room, a place of relaxation for the students. Of course, because of the school, the common room looked like a wealthy person's living room. Besides the shop area, this was a place for the students to take time to study, converse, and hang out.<p>

But one group in particular was there making the students gossip around them.

Of course Class 0 only comprised of 16 members now(1- why 16 instead of 14, see at bottom), they were the most unpopulated class because they were...special. Why wouldn't they be special? Given the title of 0, like they didn't exist gave all of it's standing. The other 13 Classes of course had more students in their ranks, but Class 0 was the only class to have special entrances of new students being put into that class. The only class to wear red capes like it meant something.

But that wasn't the most...crucial topic on the current members sitting around on couches and chairs they had grouped together to talk.

Seven, Queen, Cater, Duece, and Cinque, all the girls, of course...having girl talk.

"Queen...it's kind of obvious...that King likes you."The fiery gunwoman said. "He's been making goo-goo eyes at yo for the past 2 weeks now, act on it!" Cater, always being the competitive type, and gung-ho go get 'em girl, urged her on

Queen sighed for what had to be the thousandth time today. She had heard enough today of how other classmates had heard of the great 'King' of Class 0 was aparently into making Queen, his actual 'Queen'...and them urging her on to return her feelings to him. Like that was going to happen. King was like a bi brother to her, always watchng out for the other classmates of their class. She thought people just thought it natural since they were both the royally named students of Class 0, and thus they both should be paired together.

Not at all how Queen saw it.

"Cater, you are like the 15th person to tell me that today. I simply...do not have time to spend with a significant other." She spoke back to the revved up girl. She had come into the common room to catch up on her studies, but only for 5 minutes later to have Cater teleport in with Deuce and Seven by her side.

Plan to study peacefully before the physcial exams tomorrow because there will be no class?

Failed.

And now that had drug her into the conversation...or rather she would say gossip from around school of who liked who.

_'Honestly teenagers nowadays. Only thinking about who has gotten hooked up with who and the latest_ trends.' She thought to herself, straightening her glasses frame on her face.

"Oh but come on! Kings and Queens are suppossed to be together! And last time I checked, you're a Queen and he's a King. That way you have somebody to take the fall for you!" Cinque happily replied.

"Take...what fall?" Seven inquired.

"On the chessboard for when a bishop or knight may come in on her!" Replying matter-o-factly.

O...kay.

The group of girls just decided to take Cinque's word for it and not question it anymore.

Cinque, was the youngest of Class 0, having just turned 16 before Arecia while she was still the groups caretaker, into their class. Still, she had an inept sixth sense for when danger was afoot. But her misplaced personality often made others stay away from her.

"Maybe you're just a bit too focused on your studies and not taking time out for yourself. You are the class president, but it doesn't mean you have to put the weight of the whole class on your shoulders." Seven crossed her legs over while she sat. "You should just...take a break every once in a while. It's not the end of the world if you do." Deuce tried to reassure her.

"Look, I simply just...don't have time for that type of stuff." She scribbled down her next line on her notebook, still trying to keep focused, even as the girls tried to talk about her love-life.

"Oh yeah? Whatcha gonna do when formal comes up? Not go?" Cater spoke up.

"Exactly, not go."

The bright red-head dismissed her case and folded her arms grumply after her quick response.

"But you can't turn that down? Even if there happen to be any guys who won't like you, it wouldn't hurt to ask one of the boys from our class to escort you?" Deuce began to worry. Class 0 was the cream of the crop. If not one member out of all of them didn't show up when it came to school events, it would cause the other students to worry...and by worry, I mean having them investigate on their with what is up with Class 0.

And by having the other students investigate what was going on...it meant Carla from Class 2. And Carla was bad news. No no, she has good grades, the looks and everything...but she was a gossiper among all the students in the Peristylium Even worse, she makes a profit off of selling info and items to people.

That's what made it bad..having her snoop around Class 0 to get what she wants. And 'no one' wanted that.

"Ehhh? But if Queen doesn't go, that gossiper lady Carla will come and stick her nose everywhere where it doesn't belong like last time." Cinque pouted. Oh yes, the last time Carla was around, there was a rumor going on about Cinque. What it was, no one knew...but what Carla did find out was when she peeked in the not-so-empty Class 0 operations room and caught a not-so-shy Cinque, backing Trey up against one of the walls in a fiery kiss.

That was hot news for Carla for about a month, and Trey, the poor blonde archer was actually quiet and not chatting his head off the whole time. Nine and Sice actually cried of happiness from not having to hear him talk.

"Ne ne, you like King, right?" Cinque jumped back into attitde, posing her question their class president.

"What? I always thought it was Ace that liked Queen?" Seven finally spoke up.

"What? Ace, you're kidding me! It's not bad enough he has it bad for Deuce over here, what made you think that, it's obviously Nine." Cater put in her two cents.

Now was what caught Queen. "Hold on...Nine, really? Like i'd ever go out with that, simple brained, brash headed foul-mouthed moron." She scoffed, closing her notebook.

"Because it's written all over your face with the way you just described him!" Cater pushed back at her, causing Queen to huff again. "Have you not seen the way he looks at you when you punish him for something he does wrong? It's almost like he likes it."

"Yeah, I thought that too, but I just figured out he may just be a masochist." She smiled simply as if what she said was the most plain thing in the world, while Cater began to laugh her head off, and Deuce's face turned red with embarrasment.

"Or he just likes it when Queen punishes him." Seven smirked back at Cinque. "You have to remember, Nine may be the bad boy type, but it doesn't mean he's a womanizer like Jack and Eight are." She shouldn't have added Jack to that. Jack really wasn't as bad as Eight was...especially now that she was learning that the katana-weilder had some feelings for her. But she'd have to think on it more.

"Yes, we know that but..Nine just doesn't seem like the serious type." Deuce put in with Seven.

"Oh please, Nine is more lke the caveman type, he grunts and takes the gril he wants over his shouler and takes her back to his cave." Cater laughed, causing the other girls to lightly laugh.

"Nine is the epitome of what all guys shouldn't be. " Queen mumbled to herself.

"Which is why you have to go with your King?" Cinque piped up. The other girls contemplated around her. King was a good choice. He was big, strong, handsome, looked out for others, and was the 'King' of the class.

"But King he..I don't know anymore.." The stressed 17-year old sighed.

"It looks like we finally got her to talk.." Cater nudged to the others.

Queen looked up at the mention and frantically looked to the others who had smiles plastered to their faces.

_'Damn it, I shouldn't have let it slip like that!'_ Mentally cursing herself. it's not that she wasn't interested. She just wasn't comfortable about everyone knowing her business all at once.

"Oh will you all just..go and mind your own business!" She told them off. But they weren't budging.

"Sorry Queeny, you let it slip, now we _have_ to pry." The red head smiled mischievously. "I mean your class prez..of course everyone's going to want to know who you're gonna go out with!"

"Maybe I don't _want_ everyone to know what my agenda is?" She stressed. Crossing her legs in order to do something with herself.

"But Queen...you're 'Queen'...everyone wants to know, or do we just have to take you to the throng of boys that we know are after you?" Seven implied.

"If you're implying about the boys who always seem to fill up my locker with love letters...that I send back." Snapping back at the rest of the group, saying she idn't know about the guys that liked her. "

"But that's just mean!" Cinque swung he rlegs back and forth in a whiney matter. "Can't you just call them out and let them down in a nice way? Face to face?"

"It's just..not the way I do things!" She complained back.

"And this is why probably half the male student body is after you. Not forgetting our own boys." The silverette interjected.

"But anyway, who among who..is the right one for little miss perfect here?" Cater swayed her hand over to Queen. "My bet's still on Nine, anyone else?"

"Oh oh! King!" Cinque shouted exictedly, raising her hand for her vote.

"You guys even try to matchmake e with somebody, i'll have all your heads for this." The brunette breathed icily.

"Plotting is already underway Queen, I suggest you take cover." Seven warned her.

"Really!" She huffed, picking up her scattered books that were across the table, gathering them in her pack. "Well, I'll just see you all tomorrow then at the physicals and...you all can just go on with your childish planning."

"Were not _really _plotting, sooner or later, one of them is actually gonna come up to you and confess, and you're not gonna know how to react because you're so used to havin' mail delivered to you, and then sending it back like some job rejection letter!" Cater pointed fingers at her.

It was true, all the boys that ever confessed to Queen, did it the old school fashioned way of giving her a love letter with their name on it, in her locker, with the contents of it being the males heart-felt feelings for her. And she always wrote back to everyone of them. Why?...In her own way, she was sort of scared of confrontation. Not wanting to see the dissapointed looks on their faces if she ever did a face-to-face rejection.

She feared one of these days she would actually be called out by one of her admirers, and not bode well with actually turning him down in the flesh.

It would be even harder if Nine or King...as the girls said..actually acted on their feelings and called her out to confess. It being harder because they were classmates, and then the awkwardness would ensue.

Queen didn't even bother to look back at the spastic red head and continued on back to her room for her studies, using the transporter out of there.

Meanwhile back at the girls sitting place as they watched her leave, all girls formed a visble smirk on their face.

"Good job Cinque, putting up King like that for the suggestion box like that." Cater patted her on the back.

"No problem. Besides...anything to actually work the mean ol' stress out of Queen. We all know..there's something going on between her and Nine."

"She _needs_ a love life, to give her a break. I'm not surprised Kurasame actually hasn't tried to convince her to lighten up a bit." Seven finally relaxed.

"Now, what were all here for.." Deuce tried to quiet everyone down. as they looked on to her expectantly.

"Who wants to help set up a little 'surprise meeting' at the physicals tomorrow with Nine and Queen?"

"Locked in a classroom?" The gunwoman chipped in.

"With nothing but their undies on!"

"Cinque!"

The other 3 girls cried out surprisingly. The Mace weilder just shook her head up and down while a glint of something far more mishcievous in her smile formed. "What?" She looked around.

"I didn't know you thought that way.." Deuce tried to hide her blush of embarassment and excitement. But putting her hand forth in a sign of group confirmation. "...let's go with that."

"Oh I'm DEFINITELY in this now!"

* * *

><p>Ehh, I honestly could have done better with this chapter. But it's what I wrote, while I had the inspiration..and for me, being inspired takes ALOT.<p>

Also, about their being 16 members of Class 0, and not the 14? It's because there is a number 10 and 0 of Class 0, and they both are named Tiz 'Ten', and Joker 'Zero'. So far he's the only one to have his real name revealed, which is Lean. He's the guy who is seen in a Milites soldier uniform, but he doesn't necessarily show up in Class. Nobody knows his actual nationality. He may be a spy from Rubrum dressed as Milities. Or he may actually be from Milites, and works as a double agent.

Then there's Tiz. She's only seen wearing the red cloaks that Class 0 wears. No nothing else at all. But if it wasn't for those two in the alternate ending, Class 0 wouldn't be alive. And it appears she and Joker share a deeper connection to Arecia does than the other members of Class 0 who she practically raised or saved when they were young.

So in all with the addition of Machina and Rem, and the other members of Class 0 with the rarely seen Tiz and Joker, there are 16 members.

I'll see you guys next time. With another filler chapter before the big happie of the school physicals.

And this time with Sice, King, Trey, Kurasame, Emina, and Kazusa. There will be plenty of funny in that.

And as always, reviews, favs, alerts and all make me a happy camper! So remember to do that!

Thanks as always, love,

Raiken.


	4. King's Delimma

I'm back! And I have just recently finished Final Fantasy Type-0! I already saw the ending and such (except for the part where you get to choose whether to become L'cie or not) but still, completing the game gives you the gratifying feeling of having finally seen the ending. And now I'm on my 2nd play through to get the alternate ending scene as if they were normal students.

And it finally got announced for an overseas release! -happiness- Better get some good English VA's for this.

Now as promised this chappie will have 2 break-off sections to it. One featuring Kurasame, Emina, Kazusa.

And the other part featuring Sice, Trey, and King. There will be a bold **XO** line break signifying changing of scene.

As always..

**I DO NOT OWN FINAL FANTASY TYPE-0, nor it's characters, story, plot line, etc.**

Because if I did, it would have had an almost simultaneous release date here in America when it got released in Japan as to not keep people waiting!

* * *

><p>"Now now, about that...sample I was talking about-"<p>

"Denied. No more access to my students DNA for your research."

And this was the conversation at hand in the now empty Class 0 homeroom. Leaving their masked instructor Kurasame at his large oaken desk trying to fill out paperwork. But only to be bother for the last hour with his meddlesome classmate from the old days, Kazusa, the scientist.

Scientist, researcher...experimenter, what have you.

Kazusa's...interest in Class 0 was a bit beyond healthy. Only seeming to want to take samples from them to use in his research. His argument: It will help save the world one day.

"In what era are you referring to? There shouldn't be a need for a device like that in this peaceful time. Maybe another 100 years from now when you aren't alive but there is no point if no such threat is around now. We are under the Pax Codex. And and i'm sure no nation in all of Oriense is willing to break that." The stoic teacher replied back, writing more answers down.

Maybe he'd be more willing if...he didn't blatantly disregard anything Kurasame said, and simply knock out the students and keep them in his lab for hours on end. It really irked on his nerves. Kidnapping the students to perform experiments on them only for them to wake up not remembering a thing.

They had class to attend.

The lanky scientist would not give up on his venture for more samples. Sitting across from his old friend who he attended the same academy with way back in their youth. Only for them to wind up working together as staff in the very same school.

"Awwww...Kura-"

"No."

He replied back, returning to his work. Really, what made him want to bug him of all days like-

"Hey!..Kura-chan! Kazusa!" A cheery, female voice entered the air.

From his desk way up front to look upon the opening double doors.

A busty female in her mid 20's emerged into the classroom.

"Oh, so this is where you two were hiding. I thought I'd have to look forever to have dinner with you guys."

It was their other classmate from back in their school days, Emina. The long haired red head graced the classroom with an upheld bag in her hand. "And before you say 'we can't have dinner tonight', I already brought it." She pranced into the classroom.

"Emina? I thought you were out with-"

"I formally invited her here, which is why I've been here, pestering you this entire time so you won't leave so early."

The purple haired researcher winked back at him. "You always seem to find the right time to leave, right when we want to hang with you."

"And the fact that out of most teachers, he almost always gets his paperwork turned in right on time." Ascending the small steps up to his desk, placing the bag on the side. "I brought Concordian cuisine this time." Flashing a bright smile.

"Hm, that's new. But seeing as you have to travel, you get all four nations of Oriense cuisine to try out.." Kazusa admired her adventurousness. She got called quite frequently to fo to Concordia, Lorica, and Milites to offer her teachings.

"Hooo, I love traveling, but the thought of always leaving my boyfriend behind when I go, makes me worry." Pulling one chair to the side to sit at one end of Kurasame's large desk, moving one stack of papers to the side to make room.

"Oh he'd be quite a fool to go and have an affair behind your back. It's enough you have 99% of the male populace in this school, including staff, that want you." Kurasame finally gave up and sighed. Making note to where he was and placing the current stack that was in front of him, in the drawer next to him.

"Oh pshh, they know I have a boyfriend!"

"None of them know until you tell them right in their face when they confess to you! I say...we get out in one of the school functions..and you announce, to everyone that you have a lover?" Kazsua suggested. "It would make..everything so much easier." Grabbing one of the box trays she has set out before them.

"Emina may be popular with the students, but doesn't mean she'll go to those lengths to do that." The black tray before him felt a bit cold to the touch. "This is...Concordian cuisine, right?"

"Yes silly. It's supposed to be cold. But I think you'll really be surprised of what it is." Setting the bag back down to her side. It seemed she had one more tray left. "Who was the other tray for? You brought 4, when there's only 3 of us?"

"Oh, it was for your little Tonberry, Tom. I thought he'd be here with you like he always is, so I guess I'll give this one to m love." She smiled enthusiastically. "Now go on, open open.." Urging them to open their boxes.

"He would be here with me, but he's down in the Chocobo stables, being curious about the little chics there..." Opening his tray, he couldn't have expected what came next.

Wisps of cold air trailed out from the edges of it like an ice box. flipping it wide open, a..blue gelatinous form in several pieces lie chunked up together, tiny...what looked like meat, encased in blue gelatin. In the next side compartment, the same blue form, but more liquid and flowing shook about as if soup on the surface. And finally..more blue gelatin, but sprinkled lightly over it, red powder covering its entire top.

"Is this..what I think it is?" The lanky Scientist Sticking his fork into one of the gelatin encased ball of meat.

"Yep...it's Flan."

Kazusa, almost dropped his fork in surprise, only for when it hit the tray, the end of the fork he had stuck the meat in, bounced on the surface.

"Why on earth..would you bring us the very same monster we kill out on the field when in danger?" The masked man pointed his fork to her.

"Ah! What you guys may think we kill, doesn't mean we can't eat? Besides, the Flans that we have here at Rubrum are just plain old Flans. The ones in Concordia are Ice Flans. Don't knock it until you try it." She didn't care what the others thought while she happily picked up her fork and took one of the flan-covered meatballs in her mouth. "And just a run down, the meat covered in flan, that is Behemoth meat. And trust me, Behemoths in the snow area, taste wickedly good. The one in the corner that looks like liquid, is actually a special cold soup, mixed with bits from Fire Flan, so it's not actually cold, but warm going down. And you can guess what the Flan covered in red powder is. It's desert, of course the red powder is made from the Fire Flan again, frozen, crushed, and sweetened." Shoving another meatball in her mouth.

While Kazusa contemplated, Kurasame had slowly pulled down his unclasped his mask in it's locks around his neck to reveal his face.

It was an accident back in the academy days, when he was still headstrong. Some of his other friends had dared him to go mess with one of the small Behemoth pups, to see if he could wrestle it to the ground. He took up on the offer, and found one. Behemoths at that age didn't have their flail-like tail spikes developed yet, so the were almost harmless.

_Almost_

When the young Kurasame wasn't looking. the 'pup' had turned aggressive and extended it's longer than normal claws out to swipe at him. It barely missed him by an inch. But that inch was enough for one of it's claws to sink in right at the corner of the left side of his mouth, striking outwards.

It wasn't life threatening, but it left a nasty scar on his face that would never heal properly. When Kazusa and Emina had found out about the incident, they had promptly scolded him...and then proceeded to kick his other 'so called friends' asses.

Of course, it wasn't until they all had graduated and decided to become staff that he started wearing the mask.

Kurasame had said that 'The students should not look upon the scarred face of someone as foolish as me, only better if they don't see my face.' he had said to them when he appeared for the first time before them with his mask.

"If I somehow die from this...blame Kazusa for my death..."

"Hey!"

The scarred man finally cracked a smile before taking a bite of the behemoth meat of t. Chewing it lightly, the flavor was...unique, far less than he expected for the cold exterior of the flan to be. A sweet flavor complimented the almost rough exterior of the meat.

"This is...actually quite good." he chewed some more.

"See? Told you guys!"

Kazusa was the only one who had not started eating yet. "I'm still...a bit skeptic." Poking the desert only for it to jiggle lightly.

"Kazusa...don't be chicken now that you've seen even Kurasame here start eating." she pointed her fork at him.

"Look, I'm not saying it's...bad." Casting a glance back at his food. "It's more of looking at it is making me question it."

"As Emina just said, it isn't as bad as it looks." Sticking his fork now into the more liquid type soup, but still stable enough for a fork to pick it up, bringing a bit close to his mouth.

"I'd rather study one of the bodies of your favored Class 0, if I do-"

"Denied."

Kurasame returned back to eating, having quickly brushed off the researcher's idea of bargaining with him if he ate.

And as an unexpected arrival, the large double doors of the classroom barged open as Nine was seen at the head of it with his foot high up in the air, meaning he must have just kicked the doors open.

"Yo" Replying to all three teachers in the room.

It seemed he finally got over his 'crush' for Emina.

"Did you really have to kick the doors open?" Replied an annoyed Machina who was accompanying him.

"Hey, who knows when i'll ever get to do it again while the teachers are on break and can't scold me for it?"

"If Queen were here, she would have given you some type of punishment anyway for being so rough." He answered, entering the classroom with his red cape following behind him.

"Well she ain't! I'm just here to pick up a textbook I forgot is all." Searching around the desks and chairs where he usually sat at.

Kurasame pulled a red velvet colored textbook in his hands that he had produced from under his desk, throwing it to Nine. "This what you're looking for?"

"Hey yeah-OWW!" The blond yelled as he turned too late to catch the book that was thrown his way but only succeeding for it to nail him in the head.

"You'll surely need it for the test the day after tomorrow." He informed the grumbling teen and went back to eating.

"Heh, oh great, thanks for the 'early' warning, teach!" Nine replied back sarcastically, stuffing his book into his pack.

Next, the dark haired teen, Machina stepped a bit forward, leaning back against one of the empty desks to gaze up at Emina. "Ms. Emina, you wouldn't have happened to see my brother around, have you?" He questioned her curiously. "I haven't been able to find him for the past 2 hours since he got off his shift at that time. I thought he might be around you?"

Emina at the table wondered a bit. "Mmm, no, I haven't seen him either."

Nine was the only one left out of the convo. "Eh? Your brother? I didn't know you had one."

Machina shrugged quietly. "No one ever asked. I think the only person in our class who actually knows him is Ace. They're both good friends."

"But...what would your brother be doing with Emina over there?" He crossed his arms, suddenly now interested.

Machina began to get confused. "Huh? You mean you didn't know? My brother is-"

Machina was cut off before he got to finish as the double doors of the classroom swung open again. This time revealing a slightly taller male with short black hair and emerald green eyes, a light scar running over the left side of his face. And he looked a lot like...

"Izana! Where have you been?" The younger of the brothers, Machina ran over to him to greet him. The older bother lightly ruffled his little brother's hair. "What? I can't go and spend time with Chichiri? He gets awful lonely down in the Chocobo stables." Smiling down at him. He then glanced up to Kurasame.

"Although I think Tom was having a fun time riding him!" He waved to the silent teacher, referring to the instructor's assistant Tonberry. How the little guy was able to up on top of a full grown Chocobo like Chichiri, he'll never know.

"Oh but Izana~ I don't think you know how much time I like spending with you~" A sultry voice went by his ears as the tempting female hugged him.

"Heh, I know you do, Emina, but I promised him." Embracing her back giving her a light peck on the cheek.

Nine's mouth fell open at that.

Emina linked her arm around her boyfriend's arm, holding in her hand the bag of the one tray of food she had yet to give out. "I got you dinner." she held it up to him.

"That's funny, so did I", holding up his own bag to her. "What's yours?"

"Concordian. Yours?"

"Lorican I got from Ryid." She grinned. "Exchange when we get home?"

"Sure." Making sure his arm was linked with hers properly, they proceeded out. "Bye Machina", he waved to his brother.

"Bye Kura-chan, Kazu-chan! See you tomorrow at the physicals!" She yelled back to them. Hearing Kurasame groan behind her. They made their way past the two students and out into the hallway.

Nine still sat there dumbstruck.

"As I was saying, Nine. My brother is her boyfriend." Machina finally finished.

"...THAT'S WHO I LOST OUT TO!" The now enraged Nine yelled. "I lost to your brother, man?" Nine raised a brow at Machina.

"Eh, my brother may not be the most popular and handsome guy ever...but he has charisma you wouldn't believe." He explained. "I couldn't believe he got her either." Then his face almost turned to horror. "Imagine my day when I found out, coming home from school only to open the front door and find her straddling my brother where I think he couldn't almost breathe from..well his face being stuck you know where."

Nine scratched the back of his head furiously, still in shock from that's who he lost to. Machina's own brother. He took a glance at Machina himself. Machina wasn't a bad looking guy himself, but you would figure from his personality, he's one of the types to fall in love with a childhood friend.

_'No wonder he got Rem. Some of that charisma must've rubbed off on him as well.'_ He thought to himself. And then he decided to pose his own question to Machina.

"Your brother's a pimp, man."

Machina coughed involuntarily at hearing that. "What in the hell, Nine!"

"There's no way somebody like...like your brother can get Emina with the giant rack she has!"

"You may be all about showing off and thinking a guy has to be strong and good-looking to get a girl like that, but you gotta start thinking more Nine." Tapping the side of Nine's head to try to jog his thought processes.

"Get your hand outta my face!" Slapping Machina's hand away as he walked off.

"Heh, come on, Nine! I was joking! Don't you still want me to help you study?"

"I'd rather get Queen to do that.." he mumbled to himself, having Machina trail behind him out of the classroom.

Now that Emina, Machina, Izana, and Nine had left. All that left was Kurasam and Kazusa.

Now trying to get on his good side and MAYBE let him see one of Class 0's students. He took notice of Kurasames' obvious like for the food Emina brought them, he took up one of his spoons and scooped out a portion of the red covered desert flan. Holding his hand under it and extending it out to Kurasame.

"Come on Kurasame-kun, say ahh~"

Next thing Kazusa knew his spoon had been split in half and dropped to the floor as he stared down Kurasame's materialized 'Icy Blade of Death' right next to his face. The very blade he used to use when he went out exploring and such.

"Denied."

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Evening was starting to set outside the balcony area where one could look out and see the vast forests and expanse of Rubrum.

But such a trio could not retire into their dorms for the evening just yet.

Sice, King, and Trey were all but left staring out over the railing.

Well, King lost in thought while Sice was busy lightly hitting her head up and down on the stone guard rail while Trey continued on with his long-winded speech.

"Someone. Kill. Me" Was the mantra heard every time Sice hit her head on the railing.

"But really to the fact of our nations natural environment, greatly differs from the other 3 nations is not all that...it's not that bad really-"

"King! help me out over here!" The traumatically bored teen whispered to him in a state of need. King looked on to the wilderness expanse, entranced. Deep off in his own thoughts, he almost didn't notice Sice pleading for his help next to him while Trey wandered the background going on with his speech.

Thoughts were plaguing his mind on some...advice, he might want. And why not? A girl...well...as much of one Sice was anyway; and another male like him who was already in a relationship, Trey. Surely their advice would help him.

"Trey...Sice.." his authorative and deep voice spoke out to them. Halting Trey in his steps, and getting Sice's attention finally. Trey walked closer and leaned on the other side of Sice, making her be in the middle as they waited for King to speak again, seeming to find his words.

"How would you...go about...asking someone out?" He posed.

Sice just blinked at him for a moment before there was a small silence, stunned that him of all people...was asking for advice. Love advice, to be exact.

"Eheh, King, what would make you ask that ridiculous thing!"

Although Trey was more subtle...

"This is..hardly like someone like you at all. Prey tell, what or who have you...come to romantic feelings for this at all to happen?" Trey asked back. King turned his head away from them, going into thought again.

"Can't tell you that yet. Just...I want to know...how to approach her." The slicked back blond male asked again.

The spiky silverette next to him sighed aloud. Really, King in love...was..somewhat believable. He certainly did make some of the female student body swoon with his tall stature and quiet attitude. He seemed like the silent gentle type that would be there for his girl.

She shook her head suddenly. What was possessing her to get these thoughts all of a sudden.

"It depends, does it seem like she may have the same feelings as you do for her? Has she..noticed you in anyway?" Trey listed off to him.

His other classmate thought for a moment, trying to figure out how to convey it to them without it seeming like he was talking about Queen.

"We only ever really converse when we happen to bump into each other, and how can she notice me when she so busy with her work. Let alone me having...fallen in love with her a few months ago.."

"It's Queen, isn't it?" Sice stated outright, her cheek resting on her fist that was propped on the railing.

"Sice...don't just assume that it's one out of the many girls in our class. Maybe it's someone not even in our class, right King?" Trey leaned over further to study Kings face.

King had opened his eyes slightly wider, like of someone that just been found out.

A silence occurred.

"I knew it! You gave it away when you said 'she's bus with her work' " she tried to imitate Kng's voice, which made King chuckle a bit. "She's the only work-a-holic in the class that is blind to everything else but studying and keeping the class in order. She couldn't even notice the confession letter Nine gave her!" Sice huffed.

That last sentence is what caught King off guard though.

_'Nine...tried to confess to her?' _

"What do you mean...Nine tried to confess to her?" He asked, a bit hesitant in his voice. If Queen had a relationship with Nine, without anyone knowing, it would only make him look like a foll if he tried to confess to her when she already had a boyfriend.

"What really happened was I saw the letter...whatever he calls his handwriting, to Queen...and she sent him to detention for it." Sice explained.

"Queen couldn't read a word of what the guy had written down for her, and thought it a joke and gave him punishment. Would have been a bit awkward considering Nine's position. Having written a letter with...however he describes his deepest feelings, only to feel like he had been rejected when she couldn't read it and sent him to detention." Trey summarized up of what maybe Nine felt.

"It was only after he found out that she couldn't read his handwriting, did him bein' all gloomy and depressing all over the place, finally stop." Sice added in for try and lightly smacked him in the chest for forgetting that part.

Trey rubbed his chest in fake hurt and added in after Sice. "But I haven't heard a word nor look from him that he may still be interested in courting her majesty. Maybe he has simply, given up hope?" Trey raised his arms in a shrugging manner.

_'No...no man just...gives up like that. He waits...until he thinks the time is_ right.'

_'Queen...we will see who is better for you.'_

With that, King straightened his face and moved to fully stand. "He wouldn't just give up. There is no giving up when someone wants something." Telling both of them as he moved to leave. His Suzaku red cape following behind him making his way to the teleport station.

As soon as their stoic classmate disappeared, Sice elbowed Trey in the stomach behind her as he gufawwed. "Why'd you go and say somethin' like that to him! You know Nine likes her still!" She snapped at him, turning to face him. Trey only put his hands up in a sign of retreating.

"I'm only trying to help him AND Queen. King would be more of the type to outright say it to her while Nine is busy tip-toeing around her. But if Nine still shows his interest like he did for her, then I will help him as well." Flicking some of the blond locks out of his face that always seemed to stay over his eye.

Sice just folded her arms over her chest in annoyance. "Haven't you been around Queen lately? Helping her with her tasks as vice prez? If I didn't know any better, I'd say you _still _hold something for her." Smirking back at him.

"N-no, that is beyond time from then when I did still have feelings for her." Looking down and poking the tips of his fingers together. "I'm with Cinque now..and I'm quite happy..." Who wouldn't be happy when the youngest and air-headed member of Class 0, was actuallly not as weird as she may have seemed. She had a mind of her own and knew damn well how to use it.

When with Trey, she showed her true colors and was quite...amorous. But Trey for someone of his intellect and would seem like he would be more proper, didn't mind her slightly flirtatious attitude.

"Oh? Wait til' I tell her that you may still be wantin' to rock Queen's castle." She smiled mischievously, slowly starting to back away from him and to the teleporter.

"S-sice, you wouldn't?" Taking a cautious step towards her. She saw his movement and made for a mad dash down the short steps to the teleporter.

Trey dashed after her and caught up, catching her wrist that was behind her.

But Sice anticipated and rolled her wrist out of his hand, spinning behind him and grabbing the edge of his red cape and flipped it over his head, tying the edges together in a knot over his head.

"Sice! This is highly irrational ad childish!" Now not being able to see with his cape being tied over his head. He waved his hands around trying to search for something to grab on to.

"See ya!" Sice departed from by pushing him behind out of the way and teleported back to the main hall.

"Sice! Sice! Undo this now! I can't see!" The hopelessly blind blond wandered around, only to walk straight into a stone wall and stumble backwards.

Trey had better find a way to undo the know of his cape and get back to his room so he could eventually get to bed to rest up for the upcoming physical exams the next day.

Boy would that be a day tomorrow for events to come.

* * *

><p>Well there it is. Another chapter, and a lot longer than I expected it to be. REALLY longer than I expected to be. Guess I got really into it when I was talking about Kurasame and his gang.<p>

Why not? Kazusa is funny!

Also, yes, it is suggested that the reason why Nine got turned down in the secret ending, was because she already had a boyfriend: And it was none other than Izana. And NO, Izana isn't one year older than Machina, he's 21 while Emina is 26. I don't know the real reason why Izana is her boyfriend in the secret ending, all that Nine got rejected because it was said Izana is her boyfriend. How he got that, I dunno.

And...I announce, that I am going to put a poll up on my author's page for who the pairing should be with Queen. King or Nine? You decide, I may even add one or two more choices because I'm not limited like that. And...I may just want to see who wants with what, even though I may just go ahead and write it the way I want.

Now we come to the main event of this arc of this fic! The school wide physicals! That chapter will either be as long...or longer than this one depending on all the content I have in store for it.

Thanks again for taking time out and reading this, and if you like, leave a review, alert, fav, whatever that makes me happy and inspired.

R&R,

Raiken


	5. AN

Hiyo!...-is greeted with silence-...ok, I know, it's been a while since i've updated...good reason for that!

...

Ok no 'actual good reason other than the following: lack of inspiration, boredom, depression,...going to anime conventions (only 2 of which), and blatantly getting side-tracked.

I have been coming to ...but mostly just reading...(and getting sucked back into NoctisxLightning fics ;)) So don't be alarmed when I say I haven't really checked my inbox in a while.

And for keeping you people waiting, I am truly sorry -bows-

Sephiroth: As you should to me as well.

...

I thought I banned you from coming in as a muse on other Final Fantasy fics besides your own?

Sephiroth: You should know your restraints don't hold that well, for that long, and against me.

...

Point made. Anyway, I am currently writing what has to be the longest chapter, because the previous 4 are leading up to this point for school physicals, so extra longness inserted...and i'll leave a cliffie where I want it to drop.

Also, keep your eyes out on a complete crack one, two, I dunno how many shot fic! Based on completely random situations with the basis of 2 or 3 charas per chapter. Called '**Free Period**'

Sephiroth: Planning things through before you even have a name

QUIET!...but yes, I kinda have chapter 1 of that fic halfway written..little drabbles if you will.

Sephiroth: before she forgets, this Author's note will be replaced by the actual chapter 5 when it is uploaded, so stay sharp and be sure to check the name of a chapter you have not seen yet so you don't miss out.

Again, sorries for no replies to reviews I may have missed. I try to make an effort and talk to my precious reviewers!

Sephiroth: Same thing as always...even if this wasn't a chapter, a review, or critique would be nice if you click that little review button down there.

Express concerns, excitement, rage...ok maybe not so much...what have you onto me!


End file.
